


Tetrade (fanart)

by LizzieBennet_BetyART



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBennet_BetyART/pseuds/LizzieBennet_BetyART
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My artwork for the Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tetrade (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> This pic is inspired to "Tetrade", a very beatiful fanfic written by Nykyo.

[ ](http://i1278.photobucket.com/albums/y512/Stiles2404/bannerbb/Lizzie_zps30a1d699.png)

 

 

 

 


End file.
